


非你莫属【AB】

by bzyzxtm_0816



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 宗真 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyzxtm_0816/pseuds/bzyzxtm_0816
Summary: 小破车。
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 2





	非你莫属【AB】

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇有时间写的话会扩充起来，目前只有一些零碎的梗，比如这篇车，和一些破镜重圆的梗。但为了不影响阅读和构思暂时先放车，且这篇车有可能会大改。之后有想法了会开始连载！谢谢点进来看文的各位！

身下的人很紧张。尽管面色不显，可他手中被捏变形的床单出卖了他此刻的心情。

“真琴……”

宗介俯身吻了吻真琴的喉结，嘴巴微张，犬牙刺向他喉间那层薄薄的皮肤。太近了。皮肤下血液奔腾的声音几乎都要化为实质落入耳朵里。

宗介撑着身子直起腰，俯视着真琴，轻声问道：“真琴，我再次跟你确认，你确定要和我做吗？你还可以后悔，我不想伤害你。”

“宗介，没事的。”真琴抬手摸了摸宗介线条锋利的脸，“我有一直努力做心理建设的哦。我知道，我是Beta，你是Alpha，很奇怪的搭配，但因为我爱你，所以我可以接受这一切……我闻不到你的信息素，也没有Omega那样甜美的信息素，我和你就算做爱到高潮也无法最大限度地取悦你，我甚至不知道我的身体能不能容纳得下你的那个大家伙……还有，我没有发情期，也不一定能给你生孩子……可是我不想离开你啊，宗介。”

宗介紧紧地抱住真琴。“我只是患得患失了。我知道，真琴为了跟我在一起，已经做了很多准备了。我爱你。”他撩开真琴的头发，印上一吻，“不过，我也想纠正你的一些想法。”

他坐起身，拿过润滑剂挤了些出来在食中二指上，接着往真琴的后穴探去，温柔地插了进去，缓缓滑动起来。“首先，信息素——没错，Beta是闻不到信息素，可你怎么知道自己没有呢？”

真琴睁大了眼。既是身后被凉凉的异物刺入所刺激到的，也是被宗介的话惊到的。

“那……你怎么不告诉我，我有信息素？”

“因为你只有被催动情愫的时候才会有啊。真琴的信息素，真的很特别呢。像走在海边一样，清清凉凉的，叫人愉悦。对我来说，没有比这更棒的味道了，放心，我会好好地带你高潮的。”宗介笑道，同时加多了一根手指，滑动的速度也加快了不少。

真琴渐渐感到有快感袭来，腰不自觉地抬了起来，面颊上也染上了一层绯红。

“其次，你是我的爱人，你所做的不是要取悦我，而是我们一起快乐，好吗？”

真琴的前端开始流水了，显然身体已经兴奋了。听到宗介的话，他点了点头，脸上显出一抹潮红。

“其三……”宗介抽出手指，真琴的身体顿时空虚，他发出一声哼声。宗介安抚地亲亲真琴的大腿，随后麻利地往自己的大家伙上也抹了点润滑剂，将其送入那个穴口，慢慢地探索着。

真琴的内壁紧致温暖，让他情不自禁地越刺越深，直到整根没入。他们同时发出一声喟叹，真琴下意识地抓住了宗介健壮的手臂。

“太……太满了……呜……”真琴忍不住叫道。

“乖，你做得很棒了。你先适应适应，若是不舒服我就出去了。”

“别……我很喜欢……”真琴搂住宗介的脖子，小声说。他的脸颊和耳朵都变得红红的，分外可爱，宗介忍不住一再低头亲吻他，感受嘴唇上传来的热度。

见真琴适应得不错，宗介开始在他体内抽动起来。“真琴的身体比我想的还要柔软很多倍呢……你看，这不是全部被你吃进去了？”

“……住口……”真琴被他的羞耻用词闹了个大红脸。

“真可爱。”宗介和真琴交换了一个湿吻，发出响亮的“啾”声，色得不行。

宗介扶住真琴的腰，速度加快，往最深处一下下地顶去。真琴低低地喘着粗气，中间夹杂着几声快感的呻吟，粘腻的水声不住地从下身传来。空气中Alpha的充满侵略感的信息素与Beta的大海般包容的信息素交融，将室内旖旎的气氛一层层推向高潮。

忽然，宗介把真琴抱起，两人坐了起来。真琴双腿张开盘在宗介的腰上，双臂环在宗介的肩上，无比清晰地感受到体内那根又埋得更深了，频频刺激着他的敏感点，让他忍不住将宗介抱得更紧，腰部发力抬臀再坐下，让体内的那根毫无阻拦地滑动且刺到最里面。

宗介低声喘着，显然也是舒服极了，额头和后背渐渐冒出了汗，将他体内的信息素带出来得更多，充满了整个房间。真琴似有所感，他低头嗅嗅宗介的脖子，咬在宗介的肩膀上，留下深深的牙印，而下身小穴依旧紧紧吸住宗介的大家伙。他咬完后回过神，怪不好意思地看了眼宗介，却只见爱人湖蓝色的双眼里盛满柔情。两人目光交汇，又情不自禁地交换了几个湿吻。

“如果你担心你的身体容纳不了我的大家伙，”宗介低声道，“没关系，我会让你里面完完全全地变成我的形状的。”

真琴的脸唰的一下红透了。

但他隐秘地很喜欢男人对他展现这么强的占有欲。能够被一个人这么全身心地爱着，且这么亲密地肌肤相贴、水乳交融，原来是这样美妙的事情呀！

宗介将真琴抱着放到地上，从背后将自己的大家伙扶着滑进了真琴的小穴中，又开展了新的一轮攻势。从背后进入能捅到不同的地方，且比起骑乘更能感受到对方器具有多么恐怖的尺寸。一波接一波灭顶的快感直把真琴颠得晕头转向，一会儿辗转呻吟一会儿求饶要宗介慢一点。

宗介趴在真琴的背上，手指抚弄真琴胸前的小红豆，在真琴的背上留下一串串细密的吻。他在真琴的耳边低语道：“还有，我很高兴你想为我生孩子，真琴。只要你想，我们总会有的。”

宗介深情地落下一吻在真琴的后脖子上，随后他再次把真琴抱到床上，维持着从身后进入的姿势，一手拉开真琴的一条腿，一手将真琴抱在自己的怀里，里里外外地紧紧贴合着，凶猛又不失细心地关注着伴侣的情绪做了下去。

“真琴……我爱你！”

“唔……嗯……宗介，我也……爱你！你好棒！”

“你也很棒。”宗介轻轻咬着真琴敏感的耳朵，用他性感至极的嗓音低语道。

致命的快感深入骨髓，令灵魂和肉体都为之颤抖，只想把自己交给对方，一齐进入快乐的天堂。

直到两人双双抱着一起攀登到快感的顶峰，这场欢爱才被画上了一个完美的句号。而两人在射过之后依然紧紧地抱着对方不肯放手，似要将对方揉进自己的身体里才罢休。他们动情地吻着，却不似做爱时的那般淫靡和色情，更多的是珍惜和爱慕。

就算世俗的眼光中他们是不可能幸福登对的一对，但子非鱼安知鱼之乐呢？心意的相通，是能让身体条件为之让路的。

这就是爱情啊。


End file.
